Fun at Freddy's-FNAF Shorts and Stories
by ChocolateFrog18
Summary: A collection of FNAF Shorts/Stories! All info is in the first chapter
1. Intro and Info-Game Night

**_HUGE_ authors note coming up...**

(Sorry ZadArchie, I've moved it now)

 **Welcome to Fun at Freddy's!**

 **These are just a small (Not forever *wink*) collection of ideas that I had but I couldn't fit them anywhere else. Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Fun fact: I've written this twice. The original was much longer, but I screwed up and deleted it by accident!_**

 **Important Information**

 _Layout_

If a small story requires another chapter, I'll mention it so you can see it.

 _My writing_

I'm horrible at writing speech. It's more based on the fact that I was never taught how to do it properly. I was told to write it in huge, block paragraphs but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to put a line in between or something.

I'm generally good at describing, but I go on for ages sometimes without realising

I can't do romance. I suck at it. :P (don't like it much)

I'm an English human being. I spell something funny: _ignore it._ If I ever mention chips: _I mean fried potato slices that you may eat with your fish (same goes for me mentioning crisps; I just mean potato chips._ You hate on me and my stories: _u wun fiyt me m8? First, lemme get a crumpet and a cuppa tea..._ ect.

 _Story updates_

I'm poo at that. Lemme see... does once a year suit?

 **Annnd... it think that's it! If I need to, I'll update this. I'll tell you if I end up doing so. Catch you on the flip side!**

 _Game Night_

It was dark and wet in the semi-fierce breeze that weaseled it's way amongst the buildings. It was the dark dead of night; 11:55, to be exact, and security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Mike Schmidt was exiting his car to go to his night shift job, holding a bag that looked looked quite full. He locked his car and pulled his coat hood down a bit to make sure it stayed on his head and protect him from the splatters of rain that were falling.

He approached the main glass doors of the family pizzeria, tucking the bag under his arm and rummaging through his pocket to find his key. Once the doors were open and he was inside, he closed and locked them once again. He made his way down to the security office. Usually, he would wait in the dining room until 12am, but the animatronics had told him to avoid them tonight and stay in his office because they were 'working on a special surprise' for him. So, because of this, he had brought his laptop along with him to help the night go along easier.

He placed himself down in his chair and took out his laptop, which was a plain grey colour, and placed it on the desk. He plugged the charger into the wall and clicked the switch on the wall on. He opened the lid of the device and typed in his password before letting it start up.

He rolled his chair backwards and spun it around to face the back wall of the room, where a clock hung there, ticking peacefully. _Ten seconds_ he thought subconsciously. After said amount of time, a chime from the clock resounded throughout the building, signalling the start of his shift. He immediately heard the padded _thunk_ and _clunk_ that came rapidly from the west hall. He gave no reaction, unlike his first week; where he would've whimpered in fright before slamming his fist into the door button.

Soon, the head of Foxy the Pirate Fox appeared from around the doorway.

"Ahoy, there, lad! The Cap'n reques'ed tha' ah remind ya of wha' ye be doin' tonigh'" he spoke out in his gruff, thick pirate accent before stepping into the room, though, it was only just high enough for him to fit inside. "I un'erstand that ye already kno' wha' yer doin', but the ol' lad said so. Cap'n's orders" he added, nodding his head to the left a bit and twitching his ear. Mike nodded, he didn't speak, but gestured for the crimson fox to continue. "Righ'... Firs', yer not allo'ed ter come outta this here office, secon'ly, don' even bother tryna look through the cameras. Bonnie took yer table' and the chicken lass disabled the connectio'. Tha's it, lad. G'night matey!" he said, before retreating back the way he came.

Mike sighed and rolled his chair back over to the wooden desk that still carried his laptop. He browsed his installed games before searching for his headphones in his bag. He first retrieved his mouse, and plugged it into the USB slot in the side of the computer. He continued his search for the headphones, but soon he stopped looking and yawned tiredly. He leaned back in his chair, suddenly feeling his eyelids start to droop. He ignored the sense of sleepiness he had just discovered he had, but he didn't blame himself. He hadn't had a proper sleep in weeks. Intentions of playing games in mind, he double clicked on a game to play, but was once again showered with a wave of drowsiness. Sleep overtook him as he slowly drifted into his dreams.

Meanwhile, the animatronics were stood in the kitchen, gathered around a counter, which on it was placed a plate of steaming, cheesy, pepperoni and ham pizza and a two-layer cake. Chica -being the only one who could smell since she was designed to work in the kitchen- sniffed and made an 'OK' sign with her hand in approval.

"Did I make the pizza right?" Bonnie asked, straightening his bunny ears.

"Yes!" Chica replied "it's great!" Bonnie beamed. "Now, Foxy? Can you write some text on the cake? I mean, carve it with your hook." the fox nodded "Great. First, wash it. There's a two-sided scrubbing sponge by the sink." Foxy grumbled but obeyed, he wanted to help out his fellow crewmembers.

The cake had been completed and the gang were chuckling to themselves. It was clear that Mike had forgotten what day it was. They giggled once again. Although, they didn't blame him. Midnight could be confusing sometimes. The four departed for the security office. Once they got outside the door, Bonnie stepped forwards and into the office. The rabbit returned almost immediately stifling laughter. He motioned for everyone to follow him back into the dining area. The three other robots looked at at each other, sharing bewildered looks before following the purple bunny.

"Mike's fallen asleep!" Bonnie gasped and chucked. The other three didn't understand what was so amusing, though.

"So what if he has? What's your point?" Chica questioned. "He left his laptop on!" He replied.

Looks of understanding crossed the animatronics' faces. They all grinned a little evily at eachother and nodded their heads simultaneously. Bonnie and Chica retrieved the laptop, mouse and charger and brought them backstage, where Freddy and Foxy had dragged chairs against the table and moved the spare endoskeleton and empty mascot heads. They plugged the device in and set it down in the centre of the table. They all sat down and looked at the screen.

Freddy, who was sat in the middle of them all, took hold of the mouse and wiggled it to disable the screensaver. There was a game loaded up. The bear cocked his head to the side at what he saw. Foxy flipped his eyepatch up to read it better.

"'Five Nigh's a' Freddy's'?" he read. "Wha' does this mean?" he asked. Bonnie and Chica shrugged their shoulders. Freddy just kept staring at the screen, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was there a thing on Mike's computer with his name in it? Yes, Freddy wasn't an uncommon name... but... his _face_ was on the menu...

"Let's play it!" Bonnie suggested "It might be good!" he added. Freddy shrugged. _What harm could it do?_ He clicked the 'New Game' button. The game started loading.

 _Approximately 30 minutes later..._

"Check me cove, lad! Ye haven' in ages!" Foxy told Bonnie, who was in charge this time. They were on night three. Bonnie checked the Pirate Cove camera and sure enough... the curtains were wide open, the sign changed to the words 'IT'S ME' and the Fox nowhere in sight. Bonnie panicked and switched over to the west hall camera to see the red fox charging down the hallway. The rabbit hesitated before flipping the tablet down and moving the game camera to the left to shut the door. But he was too late. The pirate appeared from the door before leaning in and screeching. Bonnie flinched, sighing.

After spending two hours bearing every night up to night 4, the gang finally decided to end their game-playing session there. Chica made a mental note to ask Mike if they could all play games together one night. On that thought, she happily bounded back down to the office with Mike's computer in her hands before placing it on the security office's desk. The others followed behind her.

They woke up Mike from his deep slumber, pretending that they had never taken the laptop in the first place. Mike opened his eyes drowsily, stretching and yawning.

"Oh. Hey guys. You need something?" he asked, sitting up properly on his chair. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy led Mike to the kitchen where he was a little surprised at first. "Happy birthday!" they cheered. Mike blinked. it was his birthday? He peered at the beautiful cake and pizza once the table and smiled warmly at the animatronics' faces. Mike thanked them for the surprise before tucking in to his treats. He decided to start with the cake in case he couldn't finish everything, since the pizza could just go in a box.

Mike threw himself down on his sofa. This shift had been great! Plus, he now had a free pizza and some cake to help himself to. He got out his laptop and opened the lid. Although... unusually, there were small scratches here and there... then he realised why Chica had asked him that question...


	2. Broken One Part 1

_Broken One_

 **This was inspired by:**

 ** _longlostlive_ 's deviation on deviantart Just do: longlostlive. deviantart (dot com forwards slash)art/FNAF-Broken-One-650725178 (FanFiction hates links)  
**

 **MEmeS foREvEr**

 **Also, thank you _Skymaster426_ for reviewing the story!  
Please inform me of any grammatical mistakes. Thank you!  
**

* * *

It was another fine day. Nothing special about it, but still wonderful anyway.

Although, not _everything_ was perfect about this day; because there were two birthdays parties booked for today. And not just normal parties, no. They were _huge_ and seemingly _ever-lasting_ birthday parties... In fact, they were probably going to be short-staffed all day. They even had to call in Mike Schmidt, the night guard, to help out. Though, He had to be offered extra pay by the management before he would, first, of course.

One party had already passed. But there was still one more to go before everyone could leave early. There had been no incidents so far, which was slightly peculiar, since the restaurant was full of little kids, and little kids fall a lot and graze their knees. Nobody wanted to mention that, though. Probably as soon as they finished saying it, something bad would happen, with a worst case scenario being another Bite of '87. Just the name made anyone's -who knew what the event was- spine shiver.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were currently onstage performing their daily show. Just yesterday, they had managed to persuade the management to remove their lockup program which made them unable to free-roam and have to run by the script. Because of the removal of the code, while the show was still going on, Freddy was thinking. He was thinking about one thing that he hadn't thought about in a very long time; _why couldn't the day end already so that the kids and us could leave?_ He sighed in his head. This was gonna be a _long_ day for everyone.

* * *

It was going to be the next and final party in five minutes and everyone was dreading the start. The parent who had booked the party had warned that 'the children night be a little bit rowdy. I'm sorry if this causes a problem'. It was most likely going to actually be a problem because otherwise, why would the woman had found it so important to mention?

Of course, they were right. The kids were probably _more_ than rowdy. When the curtains had opened to start the show, they had started a food fight and had thrown pizza and cola everywhere. That's where everything went wrong.

First of all, there was a group of four kids who were throwing sodas at each other near the stage. One pair had their backs to the stage and the other pair was opposite them. One kid who was facing the stage searched his surroundings before grabbing a slice of pizza from a nearby table. He threw it hard, aiming for the head of the other boy. Although... that's not where it landed.

 _SPLAT_

All of the boys turned to stare at the hit target. Which was Freddy. Freddy's face.

They would have been laughing had it not been for the fact that those blue eyes of his were narrowed and completely focused on those boys. In a cartoonish situation, right now, there would be smoke pouring out from the bear's ears. It seemed as though Freddy was staring into their souls. He slowly shook his head just after the slice slowly slipped down his face and fell. But his eye was still coated in tomato sauce and cheese.

Then, just like that, the show continued. No one seemed to have seen the robot _move on its own._ The boys hurried off to the other side of the restaurant, trying to get as far away as possible.

* * *

Usually, one would assume that after a bad event, you would be spared from bad luck for the rest of the day... not so much, unfortunately. A mere five minutes after the 'attack' on Freddy, there was yet again another food fight. This one was also supplied by sodas. There was another group like before, but instead there were twelve. Six on each side. The drinks were flying everywhere, majestically soaring through the air, on the way, spilling its dark, glistening, liquid contents over anyone who dared walk below it.

The game continued for quite a while. Until one kid thought that he could throw better if he had a run up. He went far back before running forwards, preparing his arms for launch. But he tripped on his shoelace and fell. The cup glided into the air. Every pair of eyes in the room were focused on this single cup. The lid was already partially opened and it was already sprinkling soda droplets onto the tiled floor. Every head was currently turned, watching the flight of the cup. It looked bad.

The cup hit its target with a _rattle_ and a _clunk_ and... A squeak?

It had once again hit Freddy, square on the nose.

There were droplets of the brown drink spread over Freddy's suit, luckily not on his electronics underneath. The bear's face took on a horrifyingly dark look, even for an angry Freddy this was unusual. The parents of the party swiftly swept away the children, hastily apoligizing to the management before leaving. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Chica were trying to calm Freddy -who by this point was bent over slightly, fists clenched and jaw off to the side a bit, his microphone forgotten on the floor-, which was no easy task considering his state. The staff, now realising that the party had technically ended, bounded over to the door in both excitement that they were finally leaving and fear of the fuming animatronic onstage.

Then, when things couldn't have gotten worse... they did.

An poor janitor was cleaning up after the parties and was clearing away pizza when he too slipped and fell on a puddle made by a discarded drink. The plate of pizza soared out of his grip, much like the cup from before, and landed- you guessed it; Freddy's face. He'd had it. He stormed off the stage in rage, setting his feet down so hard that the wooden stage underneath him was creaking under the weight and pressure.

The janitor wasted no time in making a run for it, but Freddy wasn't going for him. He was just _done_. Bonnie and Chica followed after him, trying to talk to him, but he wasn't listening to them. Freddy brought his hand to his face, attempting to remove the pizza and tomato sauce that plastered his face. He chucked the slice to the side. Atleast he could see now... wait, he'd been walking across the stage for while now... he was suddenly aware of his feet leaving the floor and himself landing with an enormous crash. Then his vision went dark.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for PART 2! (Probably coming this weekend). I just wanted to get this chapter out 3**

 **If you have an idea, please tell me! I would love to know! If you do send me an idea, I'll make sure to credit you on the chapter! (my dream was for this to be a community thing XD)**

 **ChocolateFrog18 _OUT!_**


	3. Broken One Part 2

Freddy 'awoke' with a start. He sat up. Where was he? He couldn't see anything. Maybe his night vision wasn't working properly. He couldn't hear anything. it was weird, like he was trapped in a dark void of nothingness. He came to the conclusion that he should probably feel around to try an find something, since there was definitely a floor underneath him.

He waved his hands around in front of him and off the the sides, searching for any objects that were there but he couldn't see. He whacked his hand on something in front of him. It felt like wood, but that was all he could get from it since he didn't have lots of touch sensors. He sighed and slowly sat down on the wood. He assumed it was the stage. He'd have to wait for someone else to come and help him.

* * *

Chica, Bonnie and Mike Schmidt were slightly panicking. They were searching backstage for any spare parts and tools.

"Are you sure that he's going to be okay?" Chica asked the guard, panic lacing her usually casual voice.

"Yes, Chica. If I can't do anything, management will call a professional to fix him" he answered, checking in a cupboard.

"But what if he's... he's... _unfixable?_ " She shrieked, clapping her hands over her beak in shock. Bonnie also whipped himself around in worry.

"No- guys! Freddy'll be okay. You guys are like concrete. He'll be fine" Mike responded, but immediately after, a small _thud_ was heard from the dining room. The group of three shared sceptical looks before bursting through the door of backstage into the dining room. Foxy too came charging out of his cove.

All four of them looked around at each other, all curious about what made that noise. Then, at almost the exact same time, the four trailed their eyes over to the stage where a figure was sat. Apparently, the figure hadn't heard them and was currently staring at nothing. Chica squealed with glee and ran forwards towards the stage.

"FreDDy! YOu'rE oKaY!" She was so happy that her voice was distorting. Freddy didn't react. Chica threw herself onto him, which _did_ cause a reaction. Freddy jumped really high in the air, completely confused by what was 'attacking' him.

Meanwhile, Bonnie, Mike and Foxy were stood there, stock still, staring at 'Freddy'.

"O-oh my..." Foxy faltered, eye patch snapping up. "tha's really tha... Cap'n...?" the Fox stuttered out.

Mike was also stood in surprise.

"I-I didn't know it was _that_ bad..." Mike admitted.

"Guys. You're overreacting. It's fine." Bonnie stated, crossing his arms. " _He's_ fine" he added

Bonnie was technically right. Although, if you hadn't seen Freddy in a long time and you were asked to point him out, you'd probably fail; both of his eyes were missing - discarded on the floor. He was missing his top hat and there was a dent on his forehead, as well as his ears being bent backwards slightly on their joints.

"Meh. I guess Bonnie's right. I didn't see him entirely before, anyways. Chica wouldn't let me." Mike admitted.

They walked over to Freddy and Chica, where the former was still confused by everything.

"Ahoy, Cap'n! I's great ta see ya up an' runnin' 'gain! Me n' tha lass though' ye was neve' gonn' wake up 'gain! An' I guess I'm no' goin' ta be tha one wi' tha wors' eyes now, am I?" Foxy chuckled. "Ah mean, ya don' have yer eyes no more!" he gave a hearty laugh before continuing "Don' ye worry though, ma'e! Mike'll fix ye up nice an' quick!"

Everyone nodded and smiled at Foxy's little speech before glancing at Freddy, who was still staring at nothing. Mike furrowed his brow.

"Hey, guys?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer said "do you know where your audio sensors are?"

They paused for a second before Chica spoke up.

"I do. They're here," she said, pointing to her head "above our eyes"

Mike's face switched to one of dawning comprehension.

"Ohhhh no... This is worse than I thought..." he announced.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Freddy's blind and he can't hear us. We can't communicate."

* * *

"I still don't understand what's so bad about that" Bonnie admitted.

Mike sighed. "Look. I lied before. The company can't hire a guy. No one knows your designs and blueprints except for yourselves... I'm sorry..." Mike trailed off.

Chica's look of sadness was heartbreaking. This made Mike even more guilty.

"No..." she whispered. If she had tear ducts, she'd have been crying right now.

The chicken looked around the room, searching for something with her eyes. She found it, picked it up, and walked back to where Freddy sat. It was his microphone. She tapped on his shoulder lightly with her index finger. The bear looked over in her direction.

"I-I S-S-sOMe-o-o-Ne t-THe-Re?" He spoke, voice box crackling.

Everyone seemed momentarily surprised that he could actually talk still, since the wires connecting to his voice box were probably the first thing to break. Chica put her hand on his head and made him nod his head up and down. She then took his hand and opened his fingers and placed his microphone in his hand. He closed his fingers around the prop, looking round once again, seeing if he could see anyone.

He sighed and bent his head down to rest on his hands.

* * *

He still couldn't see or hear anything. It was very unusual, especially because just minutes before (maybe hours... however long had he been out?) he'd been able to do all the things that he'd now been currently stripped of. He was quite sad, actually. After a small amount of time, he'd suddenly been pounced by something. He jumped up in shock. Who or what was this? was it trying to _attack_ him? Oh... wait... it was probably Chica hugging him... He wished he could return the embrace, but he didn't want to smack Chica round the head, so he just sat.

After a while, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He assumed whoever wanted his attention was over there so he turned his head in that general direction. Then he thought; could he still talk? He might as well try. It'd have to be a yes or no question, though.

"Is someone there?" He attempted to ask. He felt his voice box vibrate, so he must've said something. A hand grabbed his head and made him nod. _Yes_.

It was another while before something else happened. He felt and object get pressed into his hand. He could already tell that it was his microphone, since he had held it everyday for the past... fifteen... something years. Wait... the show... He couldn't perform. What would happen to him? He sighed and bent his head down to rest on his hands.

He decided to try another question. "Can you fix me?" He asked.

* * *

"C-a-AN y-Y-yOu fiX M-E?" Freddy said. Everyone jumped, not expecting him to talk. Chica nodded Freddy's head. The bear sighed once again. "t-t-tHIs I-I-s my-Y f-a-U-Lt..." He choked out.

His hand suddenly flew to his neck. "G-Ah!" he cried. A strange groaning and crunching sound came from his voice box.

"We need to fix him. Before his damages become permanent." Mike stated. Bonnie nodded and the two went backstage where they grabbed a toolbox.

"I'll turn him off before I fix his hearing, then I can do his sight." Mike stated, returning toolbox in hand. "I'm gonna admit; I might even mess him up even more, because I don't exactly know _how_ to fix him... but it's worth a shot, right?" He asked, eyes travelling to each of the robots. They each shared a look of agreement before simultaneously nodding their heads.

"Right, then. Let's get to work!"

* * *

Chica cheered "Good job, Mike! He looks as good as new!" she charged over, squealing with glee, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ch-Chica! Careful! Or else _I'll_ need to be fixed!" he gasped.

Chica immediately let him go "Sorry...!" she apologised, placing her hands behind her back and twisting her foot innocently.

Mike chuckled at the child-like gesture. He faked dusting off his hands. "'Kay, Chica, whilst he may _look_ new, we don't know if he actually works, yet" he pointed out.

"What're ya waitin' fer, then? Le's turn 'im on!" Foxy exclaimed, diving towards the immobile bear animatronic and flicking a switch that was behind a panel in the back of his head that had been opened.

A whirring sounded from the robot and the others watched with quizzical looks. They waited, until the lights in the bears eyes -now fixed and firmly replaced inside his head- flickered once before lighting up. He blinked and looked up. Chica screamed with delight, throwing her arms in the air and lunging forwards so fast that it was a surprise that she didn't create a sonic boom. Everyone else clapped their hands to their ears (Except Foxy, who in his case he clapped his _hand_ to his ears). Freddy was tackled by the bird, which sent them both flying backwards off the table in the dining area. Freddy managed to peel the chicken off him before he searched for his missing top hat.

"You're okay!" Chica squealed, the pitch was so high that it was a surprise she didn't break any windows.

Freddy stood up, chuckling. "Yes, I'm okay" he smiled.

Mike noticed that his voice was still a little bit off. It was nothing major, though. He'd done a good job.

"Hey, Chica," he called the chicken still on the floor "How 'bout some victory pizza?" He suggested.

"On it!" she'd already left.

* * *

 **Aaaaand... that's it! Please point out any errors I may have missed!**

 **If I'm honest, I didn't _really_ like it that much. I hope you did, though! It was quite cheesy and unexplained.**

 **Also, just pointing out, this story has 308 VIEWS! I want expecting 10, let alone 300! Thank you :P**


	4. White and Fluffy

**Hello! I'm not dead! Here's another chapter... and yes, it is MUCH shorter than usual... but anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was late December, the joy of the holidays coming to an end. Mike Schmidt had returned from his family holiday and Freddy's had reopened.

It was freezing cold, too. Mike left his apartment and headed to his car, his breaths making a cloudy white mist and goosebumps appearing on his exposed arms. Hopefully, management had bothered with heating at the restaurant.

The drive to work took at least thirty minutes, so he left at 11:20 so that he could get there on time. But he'd had to drive slowly today because as he was driving through the quiet and other-vehicle-free streets, small sprinkles of white powder started falling from the sky and landed on his windscreen. A grin tugged at the corners of Mike's mouth; he hadn't seen snow in a while. It seemed to have already snowed in some places, so the roads were icy.

He arrived in the empty car park and wandered over to the building, unlocking the door with his key and swinging it open. It was already 12am and the animatronics would already be walking around.

He stepped inside and immediately spotted the Fazbear band hopping offstage, aswell as a certain pirate fox stepping out from behind the purple curtains of his Pirate Cove stage. Mike waved them over, grinning before turning around and quickly locking the door. The four robots approached.

"You seem chipper today, Micheal. What's on your mind?" the bear, Freddy, spoke.

"I'm glad you asked, it's snowed... and I had an idea..." he smirked thoughtfully.

Foxy tilted his head "What be yer idea, lad?"

"Yeah," Chica added "stop being dramatic and tell us already"

"How 'bout we go outside?" Mike asked, his glimmering eyes giving away his excitement.

"But... are we _allowed_ outside?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well, I _am_ the security guard and I _do_ have authority..." Mike replied.

Freddy smiled "Alright. But what are you scheming, Micheal?" he asked smirking.

"Oh, nothing..." he replied with a knowing grin "but what are we waiting for? The clock's ticking, let's go!" he announced, now re-opening the door and swinging it wide open again, causing a cold breeze to sweep in.

The fox was the first to step forwards, testing placing his metal foot on the layer of snow that had accumulated on the ground. After taking one step, he confidently strolled out, flipping his eyepatch down whilst his feet crunched in the snow. He swivelled his head, taking in everything around him.

Bonnie was next to follow, curiously flicking his ears when the snowflakes touched them.

Chica followed next, squealing in delight at the white world that awaited her.

Freddy was still stood in the doorway, cautious about being outside. Mike brushed past him "C'mon Freddy" he teased, he too stepping out.

The bear imitated a sigh before following his friends out the door.

"Alright guys!" Mike exclaimed, clapping his hands together "how about we have a snowball fight?"

"Oooh! I've heard about snowball fights! They sound fun!" Chica bounced on the heels of her feet, giddy.

"What's a snowball fight?" Bonnie asked Mike.

"Well, it's where you get snow and you collect it into a ball and then throw it-"

"Like this?" Foxy interrupted, throwing a misshapen snowball at Mike.

The snowball hit Mike on the side of his head, knocking off his security cap. The others started laughing whilst Mike just stood there shocked.

"Yarr har har har!" the fox laughed, pretending to wipe away a tear with his hook. "I got ya ther, lad! Din I?"

Mike finally moved again, grinning "Oh, it's on, Foxy!"

"..wha'?" the mentioned fox questioned.

* * *

Foxy grinned before crouching down and scooping up a pile of snow and placing it in his mouth. He sneaked around silently behind the purple rabbit, who was busy watching the enemy side and absent-mindedly forming a ball of snow. The fox stood right behind him, not making a sound. He opened his jaw and the mass of snow came spilling out onto the bunny.

Foxy dashed of quickly to stand beside Freddy, whilst Bonnie scanned his surroundings for the source of the attack. He looked over towards where Freddy and Foxy stood. They looked like they were in the middle of a conversation, so the bunny decided that it hadn't been them. It hadn't been Chica or Mike either; he'd been watching them. Who was it then?

When Bonnie turned away from them, Foxy started quietly snigger to himself while Freddy just chuckled. Hearing their laughter, the rabbit snapped around to face them, standing up, fuming. When he turned, Foxy stopped laughing, but Freddy continued to chuckle. Unable to hold it in anymore, Foxy burst into his pirate laughter.

"Arr har har!" he laughed in his gruff voice.

Chica and Mike also joined in the chorus of laughter, since they'd seen the whole thing.

This made everyone laugh even harder until Bonnie looked about ready to explode in rage. Foxy fell over backwards laughing at the still clueless and now fuming bunny. Bonnie imitated taking a deep breath, ready to shout at them when Chica quickly rolled up a sphere of snow before hurling it at the poor unsuspecting rabbit. It hit him on the side of the head and he shrieked in both shock and anger... which only caused his friends to laugh more.


End file.
